Within the field of wireless telecommunications systems there exists a system referred to as the personal handy phone system, otherwise known as PHS. Within the personal handy phone system a user of a portable or personal station (PS) is able to communicate with a user of another telecommunication device by way of a cell station (CS). Along with providing its users wireless voice communication, the personal handy phone system also provides facsimile (fax) and multimedia communication capabilities. Along with providing all these communication capabilities, there is still a disadvantage associated with the personal handy phone system.
The disadvantage associated with the personal handy phone system of the prior art involves conference calls. The ability of portable station users to participate in conference calls has not been widely available for public use because of limitations of the personal handy phone system. A conference call allows the user of a portable station to communicate with more than one user of a telecommunication device simultaneously. For instance, a conference call allows several people located throughout the world to meet together simultaneously and discuss important business issues critical to their company. Conference calls are a common occurrence within public telephone network systems, but unfortunately, the customers using a portable station within the personal handy phone system are generally unable to realize the advantages associated with participating in a conference call for business or for pleasure.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a system that enables users of portable stations to participate in conference calls for public use, but does not require the modification of the existing cell station network established within the personal handy phone system. The present invention provides this advantage.